Oftentimes a public-safety incident will over tax any communications network handling the incident. For example, due to a large number of public-safety vehicles and personnel at, for example, a large fire, the base station(s) handling wireless communications may be overloaded. It would be beneficial to reduce radio frequency (RF) load at an over-taxed base station.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.